The Falls and The Flames : Fairy Tail's - Natsu Dragneel Love Story
by ChocoxDragon
Summary: They met at the river. Was the river really somewhere, Natsu, The Salamander was to be swept away? "Asuka... Asuka Taki." You would never dream of seeing a Water Caster and a Fire Dragon Slayer together... on the same team! Even so, they may be the opposite in elements, but will that really get in the way of accepting each other's growing feelings? First Person- Natsu x OC


**The Falls and The Flames : Fairy Tale's Natsu Dragneel Love Story**

* * *

. . .

"_The real sin is averting your eyes, and failing to believe in anyone."_

_. . ._

* * *

"_Happy! _We're almost there!"

Happy, who was on my shoulder spouted his wings, flying up higher to get a better look at the town we were nearing... well, for the most part. There was still an entire 5 miles to get there!

"Aye! Natsu! You do know the only way to get there is gonna be by- A-AH! NATSU ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

I couldn't help but cup both hands over my mouth, hands trembling at the mere mention. It was inevitable, but I could barely stand it! I hate... _trains._ I hate all moving vehicles, damnit!

"I-I'm fine..." I grumbled, already feeling the blood from my face draining.

Happy landed back softly upon my shoulder, draping his small frame on the cloth of rolled blanket that hung there. Dropping my hands, I shook my head, swallowing.

. . .

"Natsu... I'm thirsty!"

"Can't you wait till we get there...?"

The cat shook his head, clutching desperately to me. So needy...

"Ah~! Look! Theres a river up ahead..!"

Squinting my eyes, I could see the faint glint of running water. "You're right!" Personally, if I'm thirsty I would rather be eating some spicy flames or something but... might as well, since we're here! I started up a run, not feeling like walking anymore- we were close so why not head straight forward?

"We're in luck!"

Happy exclaimed, eyes shining as he took off, soaring just over the steadily flowing stream and scooping up a small amount of cool water into his paws. I laughed, stripping off my long jacket while running full speed ahead, stopping in the middle to bend down and bail gallons into my dry mouth.

I couldn't help grinning. Not just because of this, but because of where we were heading! _Salamander... _He was who we came here for. I need to see him again! When I stood up, I wiped off my chin, eyes following the bright pathway of the water beneath my feet...

But... what was that?

I squinted, raising a brow. "Aye, you see somethin' Natsu?" Scratching my head, I blinked cluelessly. "I think so? Somethings lying in the river over there!" Happy quickly sprung up, flying over head and toward the object in the distance. Right when he was hovering above it his feathers popped, the entire set of wings dispersing as he fell into the water with a scream.

"NATSUUUU!"

"Oi, Oi! Calm down, its only water!" Splashing out of the bank, I grunted, worry cowering inside my eyes as I stomped over to my friend. "Its not that! LOOK!" He was practically gasping for air as his large head broke the surface, swimming frantically toward the odd shape half way beneath.

"Its a girl!"

My eyes widened. Was she dead? "Why didn't you say something sooner?! We have to get her out then!" Making pace, I skidded to a stop, scanning over, the now very apparent figure of a female ducked under the flowing water. "She isn't moving!"

Falling down to my knees and thrusting my large hands into the water, I gripped tightly to her arms, dragging her out from death. Even after being pulled out she still hadn't responded. But her face... it was still a light apricot color, and not at all pale or lifeless.

"HEY! Are you okay?!"

Shaking her shoulders, very light, black hair fell from her face. _What? How is her hair not.. her hair isn't wet? _I blinked rapidly, my heart racing as I hovered over the stranger's body, "Is she alive?!" Happy screeched, holding onto the hair of his ears. Even when asking, he waddled to her side, gripping onto her wrist and rubbing it.

"Her pulse! Its still... strong?!"

"What the hell! Girl! Hey you! You better not be messing with us..!" I yelled in panic. "Mh.. -oud... wha..." "W-What'd you say?" Her brows furrowed, the messy hair that slid from her eyes suddenly looking a deep blue when it hit the sun's light. "I said... you're loud."

EH!?

The girl's eyes opened sharply, a daring dagger of anger piercing right into my blurred vision. The blazing turquoise of her eyes all too suddenly cooled into a dull, shocking haze of blue. "What are you doing...?" My mouth fell open, and suddenly my heart skipped. Those eyes...

"Have we... met before...?" I whispered, eyes shaking.

The woman stared up at me, lips parted as a blush crept onto her cheeks. "-W..hy is your face so close..!?" Hah_? How could she be so calm when I just saved her life?! _I gaped, eye twitching."I didn't know if you were alive!" Springing up off the ground, I raised a shaky finger accusingly. Taking a step backward, her boot squished Happy's tail. "UWAH! Owwy Owwy Owwy!" Both she and Happy jumped, stumbling to the side and face planting into the dirt.

"...I just wanted to sleep..."

"You wanted to what?" Sliding to her side, I leaned closer childishly. Sleep? In a river-? "ARE YOU SAYING YOU WANTED TO DIE!?" A vein poked out on her head. "I MEANT, I WANTED TO SLEEP!" My eyes rounded as I tugged her off the ground.

"What does that mean..?"

"I can sleep in the water." The bottom of her lip protruded slightly and she let go of me, backing away. "You're a mermaid...?" I asked dumbly, unconsciously looking down at her legs. She furrowed her brows. "OF COURSE NOT!" "-Then why did you have to go sleeping in a running river! You scared me!" Happy popped up behind her, and her soul nearly jumped out of it's shell. "WHO SCARED _WHO_ AGAIN!?"

Clutching onto her chest, she gradually recovered, her gaze flickering to Happy, suddenly staring at him intently. "...Fairy Tale." She blurted. Happy's eyes looked at her in shock. "Ehh...?!" "You two are from Fairy Tail!" She exclaimed, lunging downward to scoop Happy off the ground.

"_Ahh_- Natsu!"

She beamed, seemingly fascinated by Happy's appearance. "I just joined the guild!" Across the underside of her right forearm, lay a silver Fairy Tail tattoo. Her face had changed also, not only less lethal in intent, but also... almost humbled. Setting him down gently, she held out a hand to me.

My eyes sparked as I flashed my teeth, taking her hand eagerly. "Mirajane did say someone was gonna join soon-" Happy flew in front of my face. "She said she had a feeling!" Happy's wings disappeared, and he landed on the ground to look up at her. "Aye! By the way, why _were_ you sleeping in the river?!"

"-SHE DOESN'T NEED TO EXPLAIN A THING TO YOU!"

All of a sudden a black and white mound appeared out of nowhere, just where this girl had been lying in the river bank. Seeing it come closer, dark... demon wings sprouted from it's back- and it immediately perched itself on her shoulder.

A... panda...?

The animal was about the same size as Happy, a normal, panda pattern... except instead of circles around it's large, round eyes, it had one straight line going around his head- like a mask. Cupping her hand over the bear's mouth, she stared at it, as if sending a message. "I'm a Water Mage."

She cracked a smile, "I usually take naps in the water... even if thats weird." _So casually..._ "This is Nin-Nin!" Announcing this, she let go of the fluffy animal's mouth, and it deflated, eyes shutting tiredly. Turning back to us, her lips stretched into a broad, smile.

"Asuka Taki! Water Mage in search of The Great Salamander!"

I smirked, placing my fists on my hips, "Natsu Dragneel! Nice to meet ya!" I had left it to Happy to introduce himself. "I'm Happy~!" Asuka chuckled in response, cocking her head to the side. "One minute!" Running back to the location in which we'd found her, she kneeled down, appearingly gripping at something on the ground. Thing was there wasn't anything...

..There?!

As soon as she lifted her hand, a medium sized strap pack appeared, and she picked it up before stuffing whatever it was she had at hand inside. When she made her way back, a sputter of laughter escaped her lips. "Whats with that face?" With my eyes wide, I shut my mouth, utterly confused by the strange event.

"It's an invisible blanket... I retrieved it after defeating a group of Menimienai creatures. For those things it's really like a scarf though..."

"MENIMIENAI?!" Both me and Happy screeched, lightning striking down behind us. "Uhn! They're actually not as bad as everyone says!" She crossed her arms behind her back, the sleeveless white jacket that had previously been wrapped around her waist now on properly. It was actually cropped above her waist, but a fitting turquoise sweater made up the rest from underneath it.

On her arms were two elbow guards, the material of them looking to be some sort of scales- same color as the sweater. Surprisingly enough, instead of a skirt like many other female guild members wore, she had on puffy shorts that were folded once at the end, making it just barely to her knees.

Nevertheless, my left eye narrowed in surprise. Those things were suppose to be super hard to beat! And I was planning on taking that job when I got back! "Weren't those one of the ones listed on the Jobs Board?" Happy inquired, almost falling over. Scratching the back of her head, she messed up her pinned up hair, looking guilty.

"Neh... maybe I can tell you two when we both get back to the guild! I don't want to miss my chance in meeting Salamander..!"

I tried holding back my laughter, and pursed my lips with a mostly innocent face. Happy frowned, perfectly in tact- "Okay, Asuka-chan! Meet you there then!" She bowed, strapping the pack onto one of her shoulders before walking in the direction of the train station. It was rumored that "The Salamander" was in Port City of Hargeon.

Even if that wasn't true, I was following her.

Not in some creepy way! We were already heading there before we saved- well- met her. She had been walking in no rush, Nin-Nin sleeping on her shoulder, with a bubble forming at his nose. Not long after Happy and I had started up again, her walking slowed, and she glanced back sharply. Her face paled slightly as she sweatdropped.

Nevertheless, Asuka turned back, refocusing on her destination. I just kept up, staying a few yards behind. Sooner or later I had noticed her feet were moving faster... only thinking this since larger dust clouds were pooling at her feet, more and more dirt being sucked into my nose every minute. Being unaware of her tactics, I also sped up, and in a flash we were stumbling onto the train. As soon as her shoes hit the wood floor, she turned, eyes glowing a soft green color.

"What are you doing...?"

She shivered slightly, brows arching in defense. "-We're going to the town too!" I announced, plopping down on the seat a few down from the sliding doors and looking up at her. Her eyelids fluttered in shock, her built up energy turning itself down a few notches at the new information. "Why didn't you say so sooner! I was beginning to think you guys were some perverts!" With that she sat on the seat near me, only her panda and belongings sitting between us.

But... I couldn't let that go.

"P-PERVERT?! THE ONLY PERVERT IN FAIRY TAIL IS DROOPY EYES!" Fuming in shock, the smallest of blushes reached my cheeks. Leaning to the side she held up two hands in a purely defensive fashion. "Oi, oi! I was only kidding..."

_CHOO-CHOO! Chssssss. _

_My stomach... _"...Are you okay?" My ears were ringing as soon as she said those words, and all I could feel now was all of my insides flipping themselves over. Trembling I cupped a hand over my mouth, gaze getting a little blurred. "Natsu?"

The train was gradually gaining speed as it went up a small hill, heading down to the port. "This happens everytime..!" Happy explained, peppy as ever. He proceeded to sit on my head when I collapsed onto the floor. Asuka was swinging her legs cheerfully as she snorted.

"Karma for waking a dormant waterfall, Mr. Natsu!"

The entire way there all I could hear was a teasing ring of laughter in the back of my head, my swirling vision only able to see the set of swinging boots, since I wouldn't dare raise my head. My fingers twitched when I heard the roaring whistle of the train... was it stopping?

The tiny weight on my head lifted, and Happy walked to the doorway just when the doors were opening. "C'mon Natsu~! We're here!" Trudging myself from the floor, I nearly toppled over before I could even reach the open window, in which I hung over. "L..emme rest a sec..." In the meantime Asuka gathered her stuff, but stayed on board, while Happy waited just outside.

"You're really this bad on all trains..?"

Happy corrected, "Any moving vehicle actually!" I breathed out shakily, but just as I was about to get out of the window and walk away, the engine of the _damned _monster was starting up again! Flinching, I puffed out my cheeks, beads of sweat gathering on my face. _Crap! _Eyes watering I reached out to Happy.

"_Help me...!"_

"_-_No way I'm missing this stop!" Glancing toward the noise, I spotted a flash of deep ocean blue. Asuka poked her head out the window just beside me, looking left and right before hunching her entire body within the frame, crouched down. Then she jumped. Gaping as she flew forward, the demon wings sprouted again from her Panda's back, and he gripped onto the collar of her shirt. "TAKE ME TOO!-" I squealed, and before I could even comprehend, she'd already had my scarf in her grasp, forcefully pulling me with her.

_Fortunately, _my face ended up breaking concrete, as the momentum of me being pulled after her and only being held up by a flying Exceed was not in my favor. Ripping my face from the ground I'd found a new energy, now on solid land. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"It was either that or you taking another round trip up the mountain side! I'm pretty sure its next stop was somewhere going around and up that steep mountain over there."

She shrugged, holding her hands up to her sides. The blood in my brain was draining and I fell silent, a terrible shudder running up my spine as I stood from the ground with a bow. "...Arigatouuuuu..." I squeaked, voice fading out. Putting one hand on her waist, she rested her other fist on my forehead, not punching, but in more of a greeting.

"No problem! Now I'm hungry! Are you guys up to get something to eat?"

My head shot up at the mention. "I'm starving~!" Retreating her hand she spun around and started a jog toward the main part of the town square. "Yeah, me too..!" Running too, a blush of happiness spread across my face. I really needed to be re-energized, after all..!

While running through one of the pathways, something dawned on me. "Hoh- do you have money, though?" She shot a look behind her, still running. "Of course!" _What a relief! _Sighing heavily, the grin stayed plastered to my face. Maybe she wasn't so bad, huh?

Pretty soon we came to the clearing, appearing to have made it to the lobby section, where there was a water fountain and... an odd gathering of females toward the middle. "Eh? What's that there?" Asuka and I accidentally spoke in unison, each stopping and glaring towards each other. Listening closer we all took cautious steps closer.

"_Salamander-sama~!"_

"_Light my flame!"_

"_Kyah~!"_

_THUMP-THUMP._

_Wow... I can practically hear their hearts beating._ But aside from the point, Salamander meant Igneel, right?! "Salamander!" Asuka roared, her canines glowing in the sunlight as she sprinted that direction. Don't tell me she was one of those weird fangirls too? I couldn't help sprinting full speed as well, not paying attention to the girls that circled around him while I ran to the front. Igneel..!

"_Fight me!-"_

"_-Igneel!"_

_**Asuka and Natsu yelled out different things at the same time**_

When I got to him, I saw right off the back, it wasn't Igneel... this guy was no fire-breather. Just a ring wearing, weird dude with a weird haircut...? And did I hear what I think I did..? Looking directly through the caped man, I directed my gaze toward my blue haired company. "You were looking to fight Salamander?"

With her fists balled, she narrowed her eyes at the man, which were now a blinding green hue. "Yes... but... he's not Salamander.." A spew of stormy lightning flickered in her pupils, but she blinked them away, lowering her fists. I knitted my brows, I guess Igneel really isn't here...

"...So who are you?"

The weird guy winced, but raised his hand in the air, smirking with fake confidence. "If I am Salamander, you would know me, correct?" "Nope." I said, already walking past. "You're too weak to be him..." Asuka added, crossing her hands behind her head. What I didn't expect was an ambush of girls pouncing on me.

Their she-claws dug into my skin, half-assedly trying to beat me up as they tumbled around with bared teeth. "How dare you be so rude!" "Salamander-sama is a great mage!" I deadpanned, trying to get them off without hurting them too much, "Whats wrong with you people?!"

Another troupe of girls had wrangled with Asuka, clinging to her arms and trying... gnaw them off or something...? It was easily seen Asuka was barely even shaken by the predicament, shaking her arms rigorously and flicking her wrist to fling the weaklings off of her. They didn't really seem hurt afterward anyway, since they were already too mesmerized to feel much but passion for their "Salamander-sama." Tch...

"Now, now, no need to make such a fuss! They meant no harm~!"

With a simple order like that, these crazy chics won't let go of- oh, they let me go. Whats with this guy...? Snapping his fingers he laughed in a conceited way, nodding once. "Well, I have business now, to attend to at the port! We depart here, ladies!" A whiny chorus of 'no fairs' echoed, but he was already casting a spell to float up into the air.

"_Red Carpet. Ah, _I will be hosting a party on my ship later this evening. I hope to see all of you there...~"

Swatting off pieces of wood that had stuck to my jacket (from broken barrels) I sat up, still not understanding who exactly that guy had been. He was already gone now. Scratching my head, a shadow hung over me. "...Ready for that food, Mr. Natsu?" I twitched. "Whats with the 'Mr'?!" She laughed heartily, "It makes you sound older. Since you're like an old guy when you get motion sickness."

"So what was that guy all about, you think?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but another voice spoke in my place. Another female voice. "I don't know, but he was pretty sickening, right?" All three of us were curious as to who this new girl was, blond with big brown eyes. She looked to be dressed in a more feminine fashion than Asuka already, seeing as it was a blue and white sleeveless and skirt.

While me and Happy looked at her oddly, Asuka stepped forth and waved. "Thats understating it! He didn't even feel half as strong as Salamander should be, based on what I've heard. But then again, he could be hiding his true strength..." She paused, looking at the ground. "No, never mind, he's too much of a pervert to be using his brain that much."

I still couldn't believe I had gotten my hopes up for nothing too...

The blond acknowledged her input with an aggressive nod. "Ah, anyway, I wanted to thank you both for your help." Finally off of the ground, I flickered between the two girls, both brows raised upward. Asuka proceeded to head head first into this offer. "Could you explain how we helped over lunch? I think we can all agree we need something to eat!" She patted her flat belly and waited until the other agreed before walking past.

"Better hurry or you won't eat!"

_~*~ Time Skip ~*~_

After a few minutes we'd crossed a decent looking restaurant and headed to it hastily. Luckily enough, nobody was ahead of us in line and they took our orders right away, seating our group by one of the windows. "I'll have two ramens, one with the beef and egg, and the other with the shrimp and squid... and... uhm... a spicy bento with... Wasabi ice cream on the side!"

...That wasn't me ordering either...

Asuka beamed, folding her menu in half and handing it innocently to the waitress, assuming what she'd just ordered didn't seem abnormal for someone her size. I dismissed it easily, eyes hungrily reading along the titles of the dishes, not even bothering the descriptions of them. "We wanna get one of all your lunches!" What? The menu was small!

The waitress sweat awkwardly, writing out the tall order with sore hands. "W-will that be all?" "Hai!" "Drinks..?" I instinctively blurted out, "Orange passionfruit-" And Asuka, again, said the same. Urk. The lady wrote down the last two things before going back to our newest person. "For you?"

"Just the drink, please!"

The server practically dashed to the back kitchen to give them our orders. I hope they don't take long... "Well, my name is Lucy. Its nice to meet you." We smiled back, and thanked the waitress silently when she passed by to drop off the drinks. "You're Asuka, Natsu, and Happy, correct?"

"Yes!"

"Yeah."

"Aye~!"

Minutes of silence passed, and all of us sipped from the glasses, only to be bombarded with a hoard of food in a split second. OH! This looks good...! My hands flew to the chopsticks and I rudely plunged the objects into the first bowl of noodles, shoveling it into my mouth.

In contrast, I briefly spotted Asuka gingerly breaking apart her utensils, digging into the seasoned rice of her bento calmly. Thing was, time it took to blink, half of the boxed lunch was already gone. What the hell?! I continued to scarf down my share of grub anyway, splattering the table as Lucy talked from the other side of the booth.

"So, that guy from before was using a type of magic called 'Charm'. In normal terms he's using Love Magic."

I could just barely hear her voice above the loud slurping and crunch of fish bones. Another glance at Asuka and she was... already done eating?! What the hell! The girl was sitting just next to me, wiping off her lips with a small water-made napkin summoned by her finger tips. I really don't understand this...

"...The magic focuses people to fall for the user but..."

"-It wore off when another being not under the influence broke the spell?" Asuka interjected, propping her elbows on the table. "Yes, and its been banned for a long while now... but that bastard got one for himself!" I get it now. My eating slowed slightly as I reached the end of my food source, forcing myself to listen more intently.

"Even though I know I don't look like one, I'm a mage! Although, I'm not part of a guild yet. Oh, a guild is like a company for mages that gives out information and jobs, you see.. and mages are only full-fledged when they work for one."

Her fingers intertwined themselves, and she writhed in her chair. "But there are so many guilds in the world, I can't pick! But, ya know, theres a guild with lots of amazing mages that I really want to join! Ohhh, what am I going to do, joining it is going to be so hard!" I furrowed my eyebrows, staring at her blankly.

"I can't help you."

"You really don't know anything, huh, Natsu?" Asuka questioned, blinking. I choked slightly, trying my best to let that one slide. Lucy looked at her and I with round eyes, "Oh, thats right, you guys wouldn't understand mage world stuff too much, right?"_ You have no clue who I am do you..._

"Mm, but I'm certainly going to join _that _guild. They have lots of big jobs there."

I wonder what guild she's talking about anyway. "Really?" I said, while Asuka yawned, "That sounds like Fairy Tail..." Asuka murmured quietly.

"EHHH? What'd you say?" Lucy exclaimed excitedly.

"Nothing...!"

The brown-eyed girl lowered herself back to the seat. "Oh. By the way, you guys were looking for somebody before?" "For different reasons..." She nodded. Happy raised his hand. "Aye! Igneel, in our case!" I sighed heavily, swallowing a chunk of cheese. "Hai, when we got word of Salamander being here, we came, only to find out it was someone else." "There's more than one Salamander, Aye?"

I crossed my arms in disappointment. "When I heard there was a fire-breathing dragon, I thought it had to be him!" Lucy shrunk down, sweatdropping. "A fire-breathing dragon? What kind of human is that?" "-Oh, no. Igneel isn't human, he's a real dragon." The two girls gasped sharply, while scooting back. "Aye, he's a real dragon!" Happy added.

Asuka held her head, eyes swirling. "I thought they said Salamander was a human with dragon-like qualities... not an actual dragon..." Lucy sprung out of her seat dramatically. "THERE'S NO WAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT WOULD BE IN THIS TOWN!" I guess that would be true... But that doesn't change the fact I_ wanted_ it to be Igneel.

Lucy composed herself and looked down at Asuka. "Oh, did you have enough money to pay?" "I got it covered, don't worry!" Lucy scratched her head, smiling warmly. "Well, I have to get going! Maybe we'll meet again, but take your time with your boyfriend-" Asuka paled and instantaneously crossed her arms in an 'x' formation. "WE ONLY MET TODAY!" Noodle spewed from my mouth just as I was about to finish my last bite.

Waving her arms in front, Lucy stammered. "A-Ah, I'm sorry! I'll be going now!" After that she flew towards the door, and left. Well then. While staring at the path she'd just left with Asuka and Happy, the waitress circled back around the bar, handing us the bill. "Uhm.. thats going to be 10,000 Jewels..." _AH- THAT MUCH?! _

Strangely enough, the blue haired girl didn't waver, pulling out a small bunch of rolled up dollars, and handing them over like they were not a big deal. She had that much just in her pocket like that? "I left a small tip for your stress today, Miss." She said nonchalantly, giving her a thumbs up.

I watched the waitress count the bills, gaping at the amount in her hands. "A 5,000 jewel t-tip?!"

"Hai, Hai, keep it! We'll be clearing the table now!" Asuka uttered, letting our server wander off in a daze. I stared at the woman. "Are you royalty or something?" "Nah, that was just the rewards from my first two requests. The Menimienai job alone was 15,000 Jewel!" My eye twitched as I got off the bench after her. She did two jobs during just the time I was away?

~*~ _An Hour or So Later – Around Town ~*~_

"I been meaning to ask, why were _you _looking for Salamander, again?" Asuka's arms were crossed behind her head, and she gazed at the sky as she replied gently. "I told you, I wanted to fight him. But now that I know he's an actual dragon.. and/or that perv... I don't really want to anymore." I narrowed my eyes, blowing a strand of pink hair from my eye.

"You wanted to fight him why, though? You obviously haven't met him."

She huffed, eyelids lowering. "I wanted to prove something, I guess..." Her feet slowed as we edged toward the port, stopping at one of the railings that looked over at the ocean. "I wanted to know if I could win at least once in a battle against the opposite element. Because... well, it's not important." She stopped short, hands holding onto the metal rail.

"_I see..."_

We'd actually been wandering about the town absentmindedly since leaving the restaurant. The sun was about down, and we were still around here, even though it was already a sure thing Salamander/Igneel wasn't around. I walked to edge, a few feet away from where she was hanging. In the distance you could see a big ship going out to sea. Probably a cruise ship too. A couple of girls in the vicinity caught my attention as they piped up, pointing at that very ship.

"Isn't that Salamander's ship?"

"_Salamander?"_

"Don't you know?"

"_He's a famous mage of Fairy Tail."_

Asuka's head jerked up, and she came into my line of sight as she stepped back from the edge. "Fairy Tail...?" My gaze hardened when she repeated the name, and I came to realize what exactly that man had done. "Fairy Tail..." I growled, sending a glare toward the ship as it inched farther away. Asuka stood completely still, eyes locked on the same target.

"Happy, you know what we're gonna do, neh?"

The Exceed nodded, wings sprouting up as he gripped onto my jacket. My feet left the ground and I hovered there for a moment, wondering if Asuka was planning on coming as well, since she was part of the guild. It was already clear she wasn't stupid, and had figured out exactly what was going on. But after she made no protestant movement, Happy and I pushed forward, flying quickly. "Lemme go!" I ordered, when we were nearing the ship.

Happy did so, and I descended from the sky, bending my knees and preparing for impact- crashing straight through the wooden planks of the roof. Sticking the landing my eyes locked with the old freak from before, still clad in that useless navy cape of his. Some reason Lucy was on board too, rubbing off a small tear from her cheek. Guys of all sizes were scattered behind their 'leader', each holding an unconscious girl or two on their shoulders... this sicko...

Speaking of sicko... I'm gonna be sick!

"Natsu~!" The mere sound of my name made me slouch over, turning away as I shook violently, swaying with the ship. _"It's pointless... I can't take this!" _I swallowed hesitantly, vaguely catching the small exchange of words between Happy and the blond, before watching the cat grab her and escape. At least thats taken care of...

"You can't run..!"

All of the men set down the girls, running to the outside docks, and I heard Salamander casting an attack after them. Lucy screams were distant, but I had faith in Happy to get away safely. Even so, I don't take lightly when someone attacks my little _dragon, _ ESPECIALLY, when that very man also used the Fairy Tail name in vain!

I breathed in hoarsely, dragging myself to the door, and taking a knee as I panted. "Oi..." Punching the door I attempted to stand with no prevail. Damnit- and damn! "Ow-" A few of the men waltzed over to push my unstable form to the ground, kicking me with weak legs. It didn't even hurt...! Oof.. but... my stomach is turning...

_Hiss._

Huh...? Suddenly an abnormal bubble of clear water began seeping through cracks of the ship, though instead of filling the surface of the dock, they were manifesting into the form of snakes, and slithering soundlessly around every single man's ankles. "What the hell ?!" "Snakes?!" Men screeched in horror, but the snakes had already swallowed most of their legs. These magical creatures pulled downward, dispersing into liquid as soon as all the men had been roughly yanked to the ground. The impact of bodies also sprung leaks along the entire deck.

But nothing had even dared touch me or Salamander.

"_Told you you move like an old man, Natsu." _Rolling over, my eyes gazed up at the slender body of the bluenette. She smirked heartily and ruffled my hair, before looking toward the last man on his feet. She began, "So you... Mr. Faulty Salamander," I coughed softly as I got to my feet, just behind Asuka, growling gruffly. "_Fairy Tail..." _I finished, clenching my fists. Asuka twirled a brightly shining ring of water around her forefinger as she shifted closer to him.

"Ah-"

She took in a short breath, the water at her hand falling with a splash. "Whats wrong...? Afraid to take me on now that you stand before me, girl?!" 'Salamander' berated, angered at his men being taken down so easily. Asuka tensed, but didn't respond to the guy. Instead, she turned sharply, enveloping me in a tight hug...

Wait, why?!

"A celestial spirit...! _Cold Cage!_" She squealed, her voice becoming oddly higher than usual and sounding more feminine than she let be. But nevertheless, a tightly locked cage of chilled water surrounded the both of us, and all that could be heard from inside the dark barricade was shrill yells and an enormous roar of waves clashing against the boat. Even in the nearly frozen liquid shield, her arms were incredibly warm around my waist as she held onto my jacket tightly. Everything that could be heard outside didn't seem to be effecting anything in here at all, and her face had calmed down as soon as the sounds had stopped.

"S... sorry."

When that voice hit my ears, the barrier around us shattered, and I was shocked in seeing we were on the shore, lying safely behind the... bottom of the boat. The boat was completely flipped sideways, with the sand on the beach sprawled in imperfect directions. What the hell happened now..! Asuka rolled away, pushing herself from the sandy floor to check left and right.

I was grateful not to have been flushed away in the massive current, thats for sure. "What happened?!" "-A ship just got thrown to the port!" The females that had been held captor ran from the scene fearfully as the men tried getting their heads back in the game. The older man with that black tattoo on his face (Salamander) stood at the center, rubbing his temple.

So he was still alive, huh?

"_I'll make him wish he wasn't."_ I hissed, standing up and launching myself up to the top of the boat to gaze down at the scumbag. A distant yell of my name came from both Lucy and Asuka, and it seemed the blond and Happy were also okay. Good enough. "-You're a mage from Fairy Tail?" I interrogated ruggedly.

"So? Hey, catch him!" Oh, catch me? I think not. "Yes, sir!" A hand gripped at the shoulder of my red jacket, and I dragged my shoes along the surface. "_Lemme see that face of yours." _My eyes narrowed in response to the two idiots trying to take a hit at me, and I shamelessly swatted them aside. My teeth would be ground to fairy dust if I kept on grinding them the way I was.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail! And I've _never _seen you in my life!"

I tore the article of clothing from my shoulders, revealing the blood red tattoo on my arm. "That emblem! H-He's the real thing Bora-san!" Someone blurted, and 'Bora' scolded him briefly. "_Idiot! _Don't call me that!" Asuka hopped behind Bora stealthily, whipping that subordinate with a fan of sandy water.

"Bora, ei? Nasty name for a nasty guy."

Better do what you're gonna do fast, Asuka, cause this place is gonna be demolished in a minute. I mentally warned, but was pleased to see Asuka somersault into the air, kicking off of Bora's head for leverage as she spun upward. "_Rise and fall, TSUNAMI!" _With this command, a white arrow struck across the air, and in moments a water fall began pouring down from the invisible opening formed in the sky. The tsunami took over all the excess men, knocking them out cold and washing them up at the very edge of the beach. I grinned triumphantly at her small favor, but rage still coursed through my veins as I stormed closer to them all. Now that the weaklings were out of the way and wouldn't interfere, I could burn this monster down!

"..._Heh. _I don't fucking care if you're a good guy or a bad guy, I _will _teach you a lesson for using the Fairy Tail name!"

The water mage slid back to the beach, watching with open interest as the fight ensued further. "What are you gonna do, brats?!" Bora yelled, tearing away from the pile of unconscious bodies. He rebutted with a feeble attack of "magic". "_PROMINENCE TYPHOON!" Fire...This stupid guy is using fire?_

I simply let the purple flames engulf my body, parting my lips and letting these so called flames be swallowed. _Ech. Disgusting taste. "_Are you really a fire mage...?" I scoffed, coughing and fanning the excess fire into my mouth. When they were gone and swirling in my belly, I smirked sinisterly as I wiped it off.

"_Thanks for the meal," _

"W-W-WHO THE HELL IS HE?!"

"_...So this is your magic, eh, Mr. Natsu...?"_

Only few voices buzzed through my head before I took my fighting stance, slamming my two fists together in unison. "Well I'm all fire up with that meal..." Che. The fiery emblem sparked in the air, and I sucked in a deep breath. _"KARYUU NO HOUKOU...!"_

_**Asuka's POV**_

"_He's a dragon slayer...?" _

I breathed out, taking small steps backward as flames spewed from Natsu's mouth, barely missing the other fire mage. I felt he was powerful, but, I never would've thought he'd be one too..! Smoke pooled around his silhouette, and his orange eyes glowed through the charcoal mist. How did I not realize it myself before now...

_Rose colored hair..._

_A scarf looked to be made of scales..._

_A mouth that breathes flames!_

"_Natsu, is the real Salamander!" _I gaped, clutching a hand to my chest with the arm that held my own tattoo. Spreading his arms at his sides, Natsu bent his knees far apart with a hot gaze locked onto his shrinking target. Brilliant fire set his hands ablaze, and the man practically roared at the top of his lungs. "Remember it! _THIS, is the true power of a Fairy Tail Mage!" _

Bora hopelessly tried shooting his magic toward Natsu, though each shot missed his opponent as he ran viciously through the debris. The dragon slayer soared into the air, sending a fierce punch into the traitor's ugly face. "_H..ELL PROMINENCE!" _Bora defended, throwing around his power like a terrible amateur. Pretty soon every attack was merely getting swallowed whole, and Natsu was only getting stronger by the minute as he cleaned off his cheek.

"HEY! Bastard!_ I'm gonna smoke you to cinders..!"_

I chuckled, lips pointedly hitching upwards at the pink haired freak's taunt. He was actually being cool for once today! That saying, dragon boy leaped with a flaming fist, boosting himself into his enemy full on. _"Eat this.! KARYUU NO TEKKEN!" Knuckles collided with skin, and that man's body skidded across many buildings, before ramming into a large clock-tower bell._

_OH, _what an interesting sight...

_AND OH, WHAT AN ARMY. _With all this destruction taking place in the port, I wasn't surprised the town's army forces had finally taken action- actually- it surprised me more they hadn't arrived sooner... but back to the point, this wasn't good, not good at all! We'd definitely be blamed for this back at the -

"SHIT! WE'RE OUTTA HERE!" An iron grip captured my wrist, and my entire body was suddenly thrown over someone's shoulder. From there I saw it was Natsu, whom was frantically running, and whom's hand was holding my waist. WHA-?

"Aye~! Good job, NATSUUU~!"

Happy flew beside my head, and I quickly noticed the panicked blond in his tail's grasp. "Lucy!?" "ARA! WHY AM I COMING WITH YOU?!" Natsu kept running, but laughed as he shrugged his right shoulder, making me bounce up and onto him more securely. The boy glanced shortly at Lucy before looking ahead at where he was heading.

"Since you wanted to join the guild, I thought you'd be happy!"

Then the idea struck me... anyone could get into Fairy Tail, right? If they were a celestial wizard, caster, or even dragon slayer... Master Makarov told me we choose our own fates, our own _destinies_, so, what reason did they have to deny a new mage? I sputtered a chuckle, holding onto the black vest of the dragon slayer below me.

"H-Hai!" Lucy exclaimed, and it was apparent her eyes were sparkling. How nice... The small pack on my shoulder became apparent when I felt movement from within it. A black and white head poked out of the flap, and a groggy yawn tickled my ear. "What'd I miss, Suka-chan..." My little Nin-Nin could sleep through hell couldn't he?

Even so, I know he and I were going to go on a lot of new adventures now... since we had made some nice, and _extremely _strange new friends, hm?

* * *

**If you want to see my design of Asuka, look up "Asuka Taki" by CryKunAnime on deviant art!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE/TRANSLATIONS:**

**'Menimienai' means 'The Invisible' in Japanese. In this context the Menimienai represent original creatures I created simply for this purpose, in which they are described as large, serpent like monsters that take an invisible form when a certain cloth (admittedly that can only be made by them themselves) is wrapped around them. If you want to listen to Asuka's theme song go ahead and use the link above! Take out the spacings and add to the beginning and/or... look up "Erza vs Erza OST - Extended" on youtube. I wanted to use a song from the series, that wasn't one of the main characters actual themes, so~ There ya go! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, sorry for the mistakes, and feel free to leave a review to give me your thoughts! Thanks! Also I'm still deciding on Asuka's official looks, so it may change slightly later, as in, hair color and eye color- but for the time being, final verdict is dark blue hair (darker than Juvia's) and deep cerulean eyes with a green tint. **


End file.
